TGC Guide
TGC Guide Starting the Great Citadel: * Floor 1: Starting floor. You start on a platform. Walk along it to the big floor. Climb up the sloped block up to the next bit, then take a moment to mourn at Slamo's grave. Once you've paid your respects, jump to the next platform and up onto the ladder. Walk along the twisty path, then jump across a few platforms and walk the squished path. It does get 0.5 studs thin so be careful. Once finished, enter the doorway to Floor 2. Also, do NOT fall! You might be able to save yourself on this floor. There is also a keypad somewhere in this floor. Difficulty: Easy * Floor 2: Button floor. Do a few moderate jumps onto big platforms. Go along the 1-stud pole and the stairs, then jump to the button. Go back and jump onto the new platforms that have appeared. Climb the ladder, jump up, and do another twisty path. Hop up a couple high platforms and enter the second half of this floor. Do a thin twisty path, and walk across the infinity symbol. Jump along the balls and blocks to Floor 3. Alternatively, you can do a secret path. After entering the second half, jump to some 1-studs on the wall. Do 2 of them and then the half-stud, and jump onto a very thin platform. Do a walk along a grate, and a fairly long jump to the Floor 3 doorway. This is not recommended, as it is hard and only skips a few jumps. Difficulty: Easy * Floor 3: 11 Stud floor. Easy. Just do an 11-stud jump and you're there. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 4: Multi-Button floor. A very large floor, at least by this tower's standards. Go along the maze-like obby to find 4 buttons, then jump into the opened doorway. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 5: Spinning Platform floor. A very hard floor. Jump onto the spinning thing, and onto the moving poles. I don't know how to do this part, but luckily, there's a skip. To your left should be a very hard-to-see pole. Walk along that and onto the nearly invisible wall jumps. With a bit of luck, you should make it to Floor 6. This floor also has a shorter and easier path of semi-transparent bricks. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 6: Wall Pushing floor. Go along the pole past the first pushing block, then stop, or else you'll be pushed off! You'll see a huge, daunting, pit, with no clear way forward. Actually, you need to jump backwards, inside of the second pushing platform. Climb up that and into the tunnel. Do a semi-wraparound and a few jumps, and you're there! Difficulty: Medium * Floor 7: Balloon floor. Jump onto the balloon giver, then traverse through the halls just as you were walking, but with a time limit. MAKE SURE you remove the balloon before entering Floor 8! Otherwise, you might get yeeted into the lava! Difficulty: Medium * Floor 8: Moving Platform floor. Jump along the 2 vertical spinners. There are 2 ways to do this floor: A: Jump onto the 1-stud poles and up the ladder, then do a couple long jumps. You'll be straight at the end, but it's quite hard. B: Wait for the moving thing to reach you. Jump into it, then wait until you can jump onto the next platform. Jump to the higher point, then on top of the moving thing. Careful, it will bounce you a bit when it moves, but don't panic! Wait until it brings you to another platform. Go along the tight kinda hard jumps, and you'll be at the end. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 9: Tightrope floor. This floor is a scronch. Go along the shrinking tightrope. You can use <> for this part. Just walk to the end from here. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 10: 1st Break floor. Free floor! Feel free to marvel at how far you've come. There's not much here besides windows and the doorway to Floor 11. However, do NOT try to touch the window! It doesn't align with the pillars! F for the poor souls who do try to touch the window. * Floor 11: Timed Button floor. Do some regular jumps to the timed button, and quickly go to the teleporter. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 12: 8 Stud Wrap floor. This floor is just an 8 stud wrap and a short jump to the teleporter. Difficulty: Easy * Floor 13: Cylinder floor. Jump to the long brick on the cylinder, then jump to the second side of the floor to press the button. Go inside the cylinder, then climb and do some normal jumps. Difficulty: Medium * Floor 14: Neon floor. After several jumps there are beat blocks section. Beat this section and you will meet various Client Sided Objects, then the ladder to the teleporter. Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 15: Pushboxes floor. This floor has 2 sections with pushboxes. This floor also has various obstacles for pushboxes. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 16: Low Ceiling floor. There is not much to say. Short jumps, but the ceiling is low. This floor also has a fast spinner. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 17: Wallhop Ladders floor. This floor is very easy. You only have to climb two wallhop ladders. Difficulty: Hard(?) * Floor 18: Vertical Maze floor. This floor has a vertical maze with kill-brick spinners. First, go through the maze, then press the button, then go to the top of the maze. At the end there is a jump with beat blocks. Difficulty: Unknown * Floor 19: IWBTG floor. This floor is probably based on the game I Wanna Be The Guy or Geometry Dash. There are spikes that give damage, normal blocks and beat blocks. Go through the glass and beat that section. * Floor 20: 2nd Break floor. You can see the outside world again! Look up to notice that you still have 80 floors to go. * Floor 21: Cylindrical Spinner floor. This floor has a 2D section with vertical spinners and a super fast cylindrical spinner. A super fast spinner is a very difficult and almost luck-based part of this floor. Many people have fallen because of that. * Floor 22: Pillars floor. Jumps, wraps and tightropes on the pillars. First, go to the button, then come back, then go to a different path to the teleporter. * Floor 23: Ladder flicking floor. This floor has a ladder flicking jumps. Pretty easy. * Floor 24: Bullets floor. This floor has 2 sections. The first one has bullets. Defeat the short obby by walking between 2 large INSTA-KILL bullets. Then there is the carousel section. There will be no big problems for you (maybe). * Floor 25: Sphere floor. (The quarter) This floor has 2 parts. The first part is a black room with a white neon number of 25 and a teleporter. Go to the teleporter and that's it. The second part is a large sphere of black instant kill-brick. There is a white neon obby inside of sphere. Black bricks are seats. If your internet is too slow, you can die at the section with spinner seats. If you beat floor 25, you defeated 1/4 of TGC. * Floor 26: Go around floor. This floor has many different obstacles. * Floor 27: Branches floor. Branches and buttons. * Floor 28: Backtracking floor. You must backtrack 2 times. * Floor 29: Scaffolds floor. This is the final easy non-break floor. You have to press a few buttons. Little is known about this floor. * Floor 30: 3rd Break floor. This floor is somewhat similar to the 20th floor. Just go to the portal. 70 floors left. Continuing the Great Citadel: * Floor 31: Tower floor. * Floor 32: Parkour Maze floor. * Floor 33: Glitching floor. * Floor 34: Push-Cart floor. * Floor 35: Enlarged floor. * Floor 36: Moving platform floor. * Floor 37: The floor is lava floor. * Floor 38: Advanced floor. * Floor 39: Floor-crossing floor. * Floor 40: 4th Break floor. This floor has tables and chairs. The next break is on the 60th floor. 60 floors left. * Floor 41: Cylinders floor. * Floor 42: Slippery floor. * Floor 43: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 44: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 45: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 46: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 47: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 48: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 49: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 50: Halfway floor. This floor has various crazy brick materials. * Floor 51: ??? floor. Semi-Unfinished. * Floor 52: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 53: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 54: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 55: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 56: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 57: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 58: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 59: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 60: 5th Break floor. Unfinished. * Floor 61: ??? floor. * Floor 62: ??? floor. * Floor 63: ??? floor. * Floor 64: ??? floor. * Floor 65: ??? floor. * Floor 66: ??? floor. * Floor 67: ??? floor. * Floor 68: ??? floor. * Floor 69: ??? floor. * Floor 70: 6th Break Floor floor. Finishing the Great Centurial: * Floor 71: ??? floor. Semi-Unfinished. * Floor 72: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 73: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 74: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 75: Three Quarters floor. Nice! You are almost there! Just 25 floors to go! (This floor also has similar crazy brick materials to floor 50). It has a triple spike at the end. * Floor 76: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 77: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 78: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 79: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 80: 7th Break floor. Unfinished. * Floor 81: Rupture floor. This floor has 2 parts. * Floor 82: ??? floor. * Floor 83: ??? floor. * Floor 84: ??? floor. * Floor 85: ??? floor. * Floor 86: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 87: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 88: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 89: ??? floor. Unfinished. * Floor 90: 8th Break floor. Unfinished. * Floor 91: ??? floor. * Floor 92: ??? floor. * Floor 93: ??? floor. * Floor 94: Spikes of Hell floor. * Floor 95: Arctic Lights floor. * Floor 96: ??? floor. * Floor 97: Wallhopping of Hell floor. * Floor 98: ??? floor. * Floor 99: Climbing of Hell floor. * Floor 100: The Golden floor. The (probably) final floor in the whole great citadel. Difficulty: probably nil or why * Floor -1: First Basement Floor. This is the real challenge. It will be very, VERY difficult, but the next section might be even harder. * Floor -2: Second Basement Floor. Beat this and go to the Credits Room! Yay! ALL CREDIT GOES TO KacperParkour, FearlessRibcage, Nsmbfan4915, Mepisdoe2735, Welololol and Ir2x. I DID NOT MAKE THIS, IF THIS NEEDS TO BE SET BACK UNDER SOMEBODY'S REQUEST, I WILL OBEY (IF I CAN GET IT BACK). Category:JToH Category:Guide